My Bride
by AWANI
Summary: No one deserved to be her husband except him. And he will do anything to get back his queen even he do something crazy.


**Hello guys. This is my second story. I know my grammar still not better but I try as best I can to make sure my grammar still correct. I still try how to become the best. **

**I want to send my story to beta readers, but I don't know how to ask he/she to help me. Can you help me how can I ask them?**

**Enough chit chat. I hope you enjoy with my story. **

**No one deserved to be her husband except him. And he will do anything to get back his queen even he do something crazy. **

" STOP!'" a raven hair young man suddenly yell in front of the church door.

The priest stops him preach. All the people inside the church, including the brides looking at the young man who suddenly appear and interfere the ceremony.

Curiosity comes into their minds. They wonder who is this crazy young man who dare ruin the noble wedding. Is he ex boyfriend the bride? Look like so. If he not boyfriend the bride he doesn't dare to come here like a madman.

Lelouch relieved because he not late and comes at the right time. Relieved because he still has a little chance to convince Kallen return to him.

Lelouch realize Kallen mad at him because of this year he cheated Kallen. He not angry at Kallen when the girl leaves him without any word because he know this is his fault. Kallen has the right to angry at him.

That's why he comes here to ask Kallen forgiveness and give him one more chance. He will do anything as long as Kallen forgives him.

"Lelouch" Kallen whispered at herself. Can't believe Lelouch so brave to come here only for her.

Like everyone else Kallen was stunned when she looks Lelouch come here and interfere her wedding in front more than one thousand guests.

But, she doesn't know why she not angry at Lelouch otherwise she happy because that man come. She happy because Lelouch comes to save her from worst fate. Lelouch saves her from become a wife to an arrogant bastard useless man that she hates it.

Kallen doesn't want to marry. But her parents forced her to marry. Kallen don't like that man and she has someone she loves it.

At that time Kallen can't accept that man her love and adore over the years was actually her classmate friend. She can't believe that Lelouch was Zero. The lazy, arrogant bastard student was actually Zero. But the more thing she can't believe and accept was Lelouch is a son of emperor that she hate and swore to kill with her hand. Kallen feels she was fooled by Lelouch. Angry and upset with what Lelouch did to her, she leave him and her comrades without any words.

When she was forced by her parents to marry with their son friends Kallen realize her mistake. But unfortunately it was late. But now, God gives her one chance to together with the man she love it.

Lelouch didn't care when peoples staring at him like he was a crazy man. He also doesn't care if reporters take his pictures. He doesn't mind if his bastards father knows he is alive and he doesn't mind if his deeds was broadcast in Britannia Empire or around the world and peoples accuse him as a crazy man.

Actually, he was a mad man. He was falling in love with Kallen. Kallen make him crazy. He can't accept Kallen marriage and he wants to get Kallen back. Nobody deserves to become Kallen husband except him.

Kallen promised to him that she will build their dream world together.

Stadtfeld family and Gustav family were so angry at Lelouch because he ruin their ceremony.

" KICK THAT MAN!" Lord Gustav command his man to catch Lelouch.

Several tall men who wearing black suit and glasses rushed towards Lelouch. But they stop when that teenage show them his locket.

For the second time all the guests shock when they look at that locket. That locket is not ordinary locket, but its a crest of the Britannia Royal family. Only royal family has this crest. If someone not from royalty either they are noble or commoner have and overused this crest they will be punished with heavy punishment.

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia Eleventh Princes of Britannia and the son of the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia" Lelouch introduced himself at them.

Lelouch curses himself because he uses his family power that he hate over the years for his own purpose. But he doesn't have the choice. Using his Geass in front of peoples only make him worse. He hates when his mind imagines his bastard father laugh at him.

"Forgive me your highness" All Gustav men immediately kneel in front of Lelouch. They bow their head at Lelouch.

Lelouch ignores them. He crossed them and heading to the altars. All the people look at him with curios and nervous. No one dare to prevent Lelouch from approach the altar. This young man, son of the emperor. If they are doing something at him they will be demise.

Lelouch eyes glances at the balcony. At balcony there have Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphemia and their knights. They are the guest of honor at Kallen wedding.

Cornelia went to get up from her chair. She wants to meet Lelouch. After eight years disappear and gone without any news for this year Lelouch suddenly appear in front of public like a crazy man who run from mental wad. But Schneizel quickly caught her wrist.

" Let him do what he wants Nelly"

" But.." Cornelia wants protest, but Euphemia suddenly interrupt her.

" Brother Schneizel right sister. Let him sister. This is his life and we no have right to stop him " Said Euphemia. She agrees with Schneizel.

" That's right. Furthermore, we are not always seeing the reality drama like this"

"Father will be angry if he knows our brother do something stupid like this"

"Just watch Cornelia"

Lelouch stood in front Kallen and the man who supposedly be her husband. His violet eyes looked at the beautiful azure who unpleased with his presence. Lelouch took a long breath and release slowly to gather a small caurage.

"Kallen I'm so sorry"

" For what purpose you want to apologize to me?" Ask Kallen even she know the reason. She wants to test Lelouch if he honest with her or not.

" For everything. I know for the entire time I cheated you and used you for my own benefits. I know I wrong and you have right to punish me"

" If you come here because that reason I want tell you that I forgive you long time ago. Now you can leave this place. I don't want to see you again"

"No Kallen, I don't want to leave without you. I love you so much"

Lelouch holds Kallen arms. He doesn't give up.

" Kallen please don't leave me. I can't live without you and I also know that you can't live without me. You should know that I can give you more happiness than this man" Lelouch pleaded Kallen.

" You are not giving me a empty promises are you?"

" Of course not. And this time I never ever cheat you again" Lelouch swears at Kallen.

Pak! Kallen slap Lelouch strongly. The sound blow echoed throughout the church hall. All peoples twitched when they heard that sound. Surely that blow its very hurt.

" Don't you ever do it again "

" Yes, my queen "

Kallen approaches Lelouch. Her arms embrace Lelouch and her lip softly kiss Lelouch lip. The princes of Britannia stunned with Kallen act, however he reply that kiss.

" I love you to Lelouch " Said Kallen softly.

Lelouch smiles when he hears that words.

Young Gustav wraps his fist when he looks his fiance kiss Lelouch. Anger raises inside him. How dare Kallen kiss another man in front his eyes. This girl insults him and make his family shame. He will make sure Kallen gets a proper lesson after their wedding.

" No you can't go" Young Gustav hold Kallen wrist when she wants to leave. He didn't want Kallen break their engagement.

" Who are you to stop me to leave?! " Kallen snapped at her ex fiance. Her persona weak girl gone.

" I am your fiance and you will be husband "

" Sorry, but you are not my fiance. I never assume you as my fiance and I never leave you. My family force me to marry you even they know I love someone else.

The man I love is Lelouch Vi Britannia. He is my lover and my prince"

" Either you like or not you must marry with me "

Kallen felt enough was enough. She was enough with this stupid drama and want to finish it. She grabbed her ex fiance fabric, balled her left fist and then punch that man right to his face.

That unlucky man fell on the floor and faint. His nose and mouth bleed.

" I know you don't love me. You just want my money and power"

"Kallen how dare you! " Yell Lord Stadtfeld at her only daughter. His face red.

Lord Stadtfeld so angry at this couple. He angry at Lelouch because that brat ruins his daughter's wedding and incite Kallen to ran away. While Kallen embarrass him and family name by showing her rudeness in front of people.

" Sorry dad, but this is my life. You can't force me to marry with someone that I don't love "

" Lelouch why you do this stupid thing? " Ask Cornelia as she approaches them.

She can't accept what her brother did. What Lelouch didn't fit with his status as a prince. Lelouch just makes their family shame, and the world laugh at them like they look at group clowns that performing the joke at the circus.

The drama becomes more interesting. People become more eager to know what the next happen in this drama. Is the bride still forcing to marry with young Gustav who unconscious on the floor or will the prince success run away from here with his lover?

" I just want to take my queen back " Said Lelouch to his sister.

" Your queen? "

" Yes, my queen. Kallen was the only one I love and I can't give her to any man "

" But what you did right now is wrong. Even you are prince you have no right to ruin people wedding and stole his fiance. What you did is pretty worse and you make our entire family in shame " Cornelia scolded Lelouch. But her brother only smiles at her.

" I don't think what I do is wrong. I just want to take back what is mine. I don't think my act gives a dirty mark to our family name and I don't think father will be mad at me " Reply Lelouch.

Cornelia frown when she heard what Lelouch said to her. This time their father will not let Lelouch go. Their father will cut her brother head and tear his body apart limb from limb.

" Get my brother now! " Cornelia commanded her knights to catch her little brother. This time she can't let her brother gone from her eyes.

" Shall we go queen? " Lelouch holds Kallen hand tightly. His amethyst eyes looking toward at his girlfriend's azure eyes.

" Emm " Kallen quickly nodded her head.

Lelouch left arm hugged Kallen wrist tightly. His right arm raising into the air. The church shaped. Everyone scream when the church roof suddenly collapsed. A blue Knightmare emerges from the rubble.

They're a golden royal emblem on his chest. The royal family gasped when they look this knightmare. They know this knightmare. It's a legendary Ganymede. Lady Marianne knightmare frame. After Lady Marianne died nine years ago, they not see again Ganymede. The Ashford family brings Ganymede along with them when they moved to Japan before this land become Area Eleven.

Lelouch has modified his late mother knightmare with new technology and equipment. Make Ganymede look great and cool. He doesn't want to bring Shinkiro with him because it makes people wonder why the Britannia Prince have his enemy knightmare.

Kallen and Lelouch went into the Ganymede cockpit.

" KALLEN BACK HERE!" Lord Stadtfeld squeal at his daughter.

Kallen smirks and then waved her arm at his father. Her eyes suddenly gaze at student council who stood not far from Ganymede.

When she looks at Shirley her heart suddenly felt guilty. Kallen knows Shirley has a huge crush at Lelouch. But Lelouch chooses her. Lelouch only simply assumes Shirley as a best friend nothing more than that.

Shirley can't deny that she felt upset because her love only one side. Although she upset half of her heart felt happy because both of her friends get their happiness in the end.

Its okey Shirley. First love always not have a happy ending. You can get a better man than Lelouch. Shirley tries to convince her not to be sad.

Shirley yells at her friends when Ganymede wants to fly.

" Lulu, Kallen! I hope both of you be happy. Don't forget us. Send us a letter. No matter what both of you still our friends!"

Thank Shirley. Thank everyone. All of you are my best friends.

Kallen throws her rose bouquets at Shirley. She prays that her friend can get a good man as her husband like her. Shirley caught the bouquet. She and her friends wave their hands at Kallen and Lelouch.

The Ganymede then flies into the sky and disappear.

Schenizel put his right arm on his forehead and then laugh. He does not expect that his brother is so crazy. What Lelouch did is so amazing, but funny. Using his mother knightmare to kidnap his girlfriend is something crazy and only we, can see in the movie or drama.

He can not wait to return to the palace to see what the reaction his family about his little brother shameful act especially his father.

"Wow, it's so great" Said Euphemia awe.

Lelouch is placing his knightmare in front of a ruin temple. This ruin temple was Kururugi Shrine. Long ago this temple belonged Kururugi family. Before the Pacific War Lelouch and his sister Nunnally live here, along with Kururugi family, Kaguya Sumeragi and Colonel Tohdoh.

" This is a Kururugi Shrine" Said Kallen while her eyes looking around the shrine. She wonders why Lelouch brings her here.

" That's right. This shrine is Kururugi Shrine. When I was a kid, I have a beautiful dream. If I marry a Japanese girl I want marry in this shrine. And now my dream was coming true"

Kallen laugh when she heard Lelouch dream. Who though a man like him can have a sweet dream like this. And she thinks the only girl has a dream like this.

" Even thought this shrine is collapsed you still want to marry here?"

" Because this is my dream I want to fulfill no matter what"

In front of ruin temple, the core of Black Knight and Kyoto Group waiting for their arrival. Lelouch and Kallen stepped towards them.


End file.
